Who are you?
by RawrMeansILoveYouInDino
Summary: The Cullens and a loner-not Eddie!-encounter a new, VEGGIE, family/coven. Who are they? What do they want? And why is one of them have the beauty of a hybrid and a vampire mixed together? more beautiful than...ROSALIE! Post-BD
1. Meet & Greet: Meet the Characters

**Who Are You?**

Meet The Characters:

**The Cullen Family**: (you should know this by now...) p.s. only who they are and ages

**Carlisle Cullen**: Father Figure – changed everyone but Alice and Jasper – 23, married to Esme

**Esme Anne Platt Cullen**: Mother Figure, second to be changed – 26, married to Carlisle

**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**: First to be changed, son, "siblings": Emmett & Alice – 17, married to Bella, and father of Renesmee

**Rosalie Lillian Hale**: Third to be changed, daughter, "twins" with Jasper – 18, married to Emmett

**Emmett McCarty Cullen**: Fourth to be changed, son, "siblings": Edward, Alice, & Bella – 20-ish, married to Rosalie

**Jasper Whitlock Hale**: Changed by Maria, son, "twins" with Rosalie – 20, married to Alice

**Mary Alice Brandon**: called Alice, changer unknown, daughter, "siblings": Emmett, Edward, & Bella – 19-ish, married to Jasper

**Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan Cullen**: Last to be changed, daughter, related by "in-laws" – 18, married to Edward, and mother of Renesmee

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen**: Hybrid vampire, daughter of Edward and Bella, niece & granddaughter, still growing.

**The McKendrick Family**: (new people!)

**Kieran Ferris McKendrick**: Father Figure, changed everyone, 24, married to Estelle

**Estelle Enid McKendrick**: Mother Figure, 2nd to be changed, 20, married to Kieran

**Juliette Lanay McKendrick**: originally a hybrid, 1st to be changed, daughter, 17, single

**Torin Jarlath McKendrick**: 3rd to be changed, son, Nicolette (twin), 19, married to Guinevere

**Nicolette Oriana McKendrick**: 3rd to be changed, daughter, Torin (twin), 19, married to Logan

**Guinevere Shay McKendrick**: 4th to be changed, daughter, 18, married to Torin

**Logan Patrick McKendrick: **5th to be changed, son, 20, married to Nicolette

"**Nomad"**: (not really, just a loner)

**Julius Jacolby Innis**: called both Julius & Jacolby, changed by Juliette's father, 19


	2. The Hunting Interruption

**The Hunting Interruption**

Juliette's POV

**A/N: Hey!!! I really hope you like this! Anyway...first chapter, cliffy! Haha! **

**Disclaimer: SMOA and I own nothing, not even my laptop! Well actually, I own the McKendricks! Really, I created them.**

"Hey, Juliette Lanay –" started Torin Jarlath, but then he saw my blank expression, and rushed to me.

"Juliette Lanay, what's wrong, what do you see?" he seemed anxious, so I held up a finger to him. It calmed him down.

I had the gift of omniscience. But it was more that that. Not only could I see what would happen, but also, I could read the minds of the people in the vision.

Right now, I saw a family, a coven. Close. No more than ten minutes away. I could hear what they were thinking, too.

_I hope I get a good bear today; its spring, they're nice and irritable._ This was thought by a thickly muscled vampire, who, just a second later, said just what he thought.

"People are coming. Vampires," I told Torin Jarlath.

"How many?" he asked, frantic.

I looked back into that vision; they were only five minutes, now. I could also see what was going on now, across the world, even. But now I needed to focus.

"They're nine, but one of them isn't a vampire...she's a hybrid!" I exclaimed.

Torin Jarlath cursed.

"Torin Jarlath," I chided him calmly. "Go get Kieran Ferris, and the others, we will all be fine."

He calmed down and ran off to get them.

Two minutes left, and they all were there. We were in a semi-circle, with Kieran Ferris in the middle, I was on his right, and Estelle Enid was on his left. I was on the right because I was the most "important." I could see and hear what would happen and what was happening now. And I was different. I used to be a hybrid, but I was changed.

Thirty seconds.

On my other said was Logan Padric, who was next to Guinevere Shay. Torin Jarlath and Nicolette Oriana were on the other side of Estelle Enid.

Then they were there.

There were eight of them. But before I could try to read their minds – they were only focused on hunting before – I got blocked, and a blond male – probably their creator – stepped up to speak.

"Hello," he said, a British accent could be faintly detected. "I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family."

I knew that he would ask for us to introduce ourselves first, so we were ready. Kieran Ferris had the gift of leadership, so anyone who listened to him wanted to follow him, so we decided that I would introduce ourselves.

And he said just what I predicted. "Since you are the visitors," started Carlisle, "my family and I think it is fair if you would introduce yourself first."

We all nodded our heads. I stepped up and started to introduce ourselves.

"We are the McKendricks. This is our creator, and for most of us, our father figure, Kieran Ferris. Our mother figure, Estelle Enid, and there are a set of twins, Nicolette Oriana, and Torin Jarlath. Then there is Guinevere Shay and Logan Padric. Kieran Ferris and Estelle Enid are mates, as are Nicolette Oriana, and Logan Padric. The last pair is Guinevere Shay and Torin Jarlath."

"And what about you?" asked Mr., wait – he's a doctor, I heard that – Dr. Cullen.

"Well," I started, "I don't have a soul mate, and I am Juliette Lanay."

Everyone gaped at me.

"You mean you are the lost royal family of Ireland?" asked Dr. Cullen incredulously.

"Yes, we are," I answered. "And you must be the renowned and beloved Carlisle Cullen and his benevolent family."

"Yes, I suppose you could say that," he laughed. "But I always thought that royal Celtic family was massacred." He said, awed.

"That was but a masquerade story," I answered.

"Well then, this is a lovely surprise," he said.

Then one of the Cullen boys, not but seventeen, stepped up, and looked at Carlisle, as if to ask for directions. Carlisle nodded.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen. I was but wondering, if any of you had any talents.

I nodded. "We all do."

"Well, would you be comfortable telling us?" he asked.

"Only after you introduce yourselves," I replied.

"Alright, that seems quite fair. Carlisle?" he said, and then Carlisle took over.

"Well, you've met Edward, and this is my wife, Esme, Edward's wife, Isabella –"

"Bella," she corrected.

I nodded and smiled.

"Then their "daughter" Renesmee, Emmett, his wife, Rosalie, Jasper, and his wife, Alice."

"It is very nice to meet you all. And I shall now explain how we all have gifts. As you know, Kieran Ferris has the power of leadership, and Estelle Enid can paint a picture, and it will "sing." Then Guinevere Shay has the power of levitation, one of the hardest, really, because you need to be really very strong. And the bigger the object, or heavier, the harder it is."

"That little squirt? Levitation?" scoffed the burly one, Emmett. "I doubt it."

I had to hold off Torin Jarlath from ripping out his throat, and none of his family, or mine, looked happy about his comment, but Guinevere Shay and I were the only calm ones. She was eighteen, when she was changed, at least, but she had the build of a twelve or thirteen year old. Little did Emmett know that I meant mental strength, not physical. So I gave Guinevere Shay a knowing look, and then with only a lift of her hand, Emmett was off of the ground, doing summersaults, and the rest of his family was on the ground, laughing.

Then I gave her another look, and she dropped her hand, and he fell to the ground, with a big THUD, and the ground shook.

"I suppose I should tell you the rest of our powers. Nicolette Oriana can control air, Torin Jarlath can control the earth, and Logan Padric can control fire.

"And what about you?" asked a tinkling soprano, Renesmee.

"I actually have two gifts. One is that I can see the future, but I can also hear the thoughts of the people, but I can also see what is going on around the world and hear their thoughts. And the other one requires more strength than even levitation. I can control light."

"Show us!" trilled Renesmee.

"Yeah, show us!" boomed Emmett. "But I bet you can't. You're a squirt, too."

"Alright then." So I let my palms reach toward the sky. Everyone says I get a certain glow when I am filled with the light, its true, they taped me. And once I felt full with light, different than full with blood, purer, I reached my hands out in front of me and let the light out, to envelop me. It would twirl my hair, and make almost a force field around me, I knew that I would be lifted from the ground in a moment, and at that moment, I couldn't feel the ground any longer. I kept twirling around and going higher. I remember when this used to mentally exhaust me, even though this is no illusion, I still had to control it from my brain. Then I started letting go, and falling towards the ground. I did a somersault, and then landed. But my light had gone around everywhere. But this I was used to. So I put my arms out, fingertips facing the sky, life a mummy, and I then I felt the light gather in me once more. Then I put my hands together, like I was praying, and I raised both of my hands up, and the light shot up into the sky once more.

The Cullens were gaping at me. Then Emmett came up to me, and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Welcome to the family, squirt!" He said.

"Hey!" said Guinevere Shay. "I thought I was squirt."

"No, now you're Gwennie."

"Oh, okay," she said, smiling.

"Then their shield must've gone down, and I saw it, too.

Someone, another vampire was coming.


	3. Newcomers

**Newcomers**

Chapter 1: Edward's POV

**A/N: FYI: Juliette's gift can also make a mental shield, too, but can be invisible as well, so Edward can't hear them...uh oh. This is chapter 1 in Eddie's POV. Enjoy! And review!**

**Normal Disclaimer**

* * *

We were hunting. Animals. Unlike "normal" vampires, we didn't "suck" the blood of humans. We hunted animals. We were vegetarians. I had just gotten my hand on a mountain lion when I saw Alice's face go blank. Then I saw her vision.

There was another family, other vampires. They were standing in a semi-circle. It was odd, though. Because their formation didn't look correct. But I didn't have time to dwell on that fact. Because they were coming in two minutes. Well really, we were, but I got the whole family together. Carlisle was in the front, and Bella and Renesmee were slightly behind me.

Then we were right in front of them.

The 'younger' girls were wear matching dresses, but in different colors, and their 'mother was wearing a sundress-like one. **(See profile for pics)** The men were wearing tunics and breeches. All were barefoot.

Bella had a face of concentration on, and I could tell that she was shielding us. Then Carlisle stepped up.

"Hello," he said, "I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. Since you are the visitors, my family and I think it is fair if you would introduce yourself first."

They nodded their heads, but their leader didn't step up, (but I couldn't hear them, oh goodness.) Instead, a girl who looked about fourteen or fifteen stepped up. She had exceeding beauty, more than Rosalie, and as if Renesmee were to be changed.

"We are the McKendricks," she started. "This is our creator, and for most of us, our father figure, Kieran Ferris. Our mother figure, Estelle Enid, and there are a set of twins, Nicolette Oriana, and Torin Jarlath. Then there is Guinevere Shay and Logan Patrick. Kieran Ferris and Estelle Enid are mates, as are Nicolette Oriana, and Logan Patrick. The last pair is Guinevere Shay and Torin Jarlath."

"And what about you?" asked Carlisle.

"Well," I started, "I don't have a soul mate, and I am Juliette Lanay."

I inwardly cursed. The royal Irish family from the...wait, the 900s!

"You mean you are the lost royal family of Ireland?" asked Carlisle incredulously.

"Yes, we are," Juliette answered. "And you must be the renowned and beloved Carlisle Cullen and his benevolent family."

"Yes, I suppose you could say that," he laughed. "But I always thought that royal Celtic family was massacred." He said, awed.

"That was but a masquerade story," she answered.

"Well then, this is a lovely surprise," he said.

I stepped up, and looked at Carlisle, as if to ask for permission. Carlisle nodded.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen," I said. "I was but wondering, if any of you had any talents.

She nodded. "We all do."

"Well, would you be comfortable telling us?" I asked.

"Only after you introduce yourselves," She replied.

"Alright, that seems quite fair. Carlisle?" I said, and then Carlisle took over.

"Well, you've met Edward, and this is my wife, Esme, Edward's wife, Isabella –"

"Bella," she corrected.

She nodded and smiled. She seemed quite comfortable around everyone. And it seemed to be that Bella liked her, too. I looked at Jasper, and he nodded.

"Then their "daughter" Renesmee, Emmett, his wife, Rosalie, Jasper, and his wife, Alice." I liked how he didn't reveal her, even though her heartbeat was palpable. But still, the girl, Juliette, seemed to be in shock, and clutched a locket at her neck.

"It is very nice to meet you all," she said, recovering quickly. "And I shall now explain how we all have gifts. As you know, Kieran Ferris has the power of leadership, and Estelle Enid can paint a picture and make it 'sing' or vice versa. Then Guinevere Shay has the power of levitation, one of the hardest, really, because you need to be really very strong. And the bigger the object, or heavier, the harder it is."

"That little squirt? Levitation?" Emmett. "I doubt it." Esme gave him a scolding look, but he ignored her.

Juliette had to hold off Guinevere's mate, Torin, from ripping out his throat, and none of their family, or mine, looked happy about his comment, but Guinevere and Juliette were the only calm ones. Juliette gave Guinevere a knowing look, and then with only a lift of her hand, Emmett was off of the ground, doing summersaults, and the rest of my family was on the ground, laughing. Everyone's thoughts were on the line of 'oh, Em, you just got OWNED!'

Then Juliette gave her another look, and she dropped her hand, and he fell to the ground, with a big THUD, and the ground shook.

Torin Jarlath can control the earth, and Logan Patrick can control water."

"And what about you?" asked Renesmee. She had a feeling about this Juliette girl.

"I actually have two gifts. One is that I can see the future, but I can also hear the thoughts of the people, but I can also see what is going on around the world and hear their thoughts. And the other one requires more strength than even levitation. I can control light."

"Show us!" trilled Renesmee.

"Yeah, show us!" boomed Emmett. "But I bet you can't. You're a squirt, too." I knew that this wouldn't end well, for him, at least.

"Alright then." So she let my palms reach toward the sky. She got a certain glow when she is filled with the light. She reached my hands out in front of her and let the light out, to envelop her. It twirled her hair, and made almost a force field around her. Then she was lifted from the ground at that moment, and at that moment. She kept twirling around and going higher. Then she started letting go, and falling towards the ground. She did a somersault, and then landed. But the light had gone around everywhere. So she put my arms out, fingertips facing the sky, like a mummy, and then the light gathered in her once more. Then she put her hands together, like she was praying, and she raised both of her hands up, and the light shot up into the sky once more.

We gaped at her. Emmett's thoughts were on the lines of: 'remind me to never get on any of their bad sides.' Then Emmett came up to me, and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Welcome to the family, squirt!" He said.

"Hey!" said Guinevere. "I thought I was squirt."

"No, now you're Gwennie."

"Oh, okay," she said, smiling.

Then I could tell Bella's shield went down, because Juliette's face went blank.

Julius was coming.


	4. Another One?

****

Another One?

Juliette's POV

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: SMOA! (But I own the McKendricks and Julius)**

* * *

I looked at the Cullens. "Who is coming?" I asked in a hurry.

"Another vampire, he's a vegetarian, too, so you needn't worry." Carlisle answered me.

That claimed me. Or maybe it was Jasper. Oh no! I must tell them. "Did you just move here?" I asked.

"Yes," answered Carlisle.

"You may want to change your names."

"Why is that?" Esme answered this time.

"Because it is a bit obvious."

"Obvious?" they were all curious now.

"Yes, obvious. Almost every girl in the world knows the Cullens."

Emmett swore loudly. "You're right!"

"I can help you." I said. When we lived in Ireland, I had to cover up my family, and I can do the same for you."

"Would you?" asked Esme hopefully.

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen, you are our friends now." I answered. I knew I would help because I was the best at this.

"Please, dear, call me Esme, and we shall be eternally grateful."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"No, it's not." Bella spoke. I wasn't sure if she liked me or not, but I guess I would get my answer now.

"Personally, I wouldn't have thought of that, and who knows what the Volturi would've done to us if you didn't. I can tell that you don't think that I like you, but that isn't true. I am a shield, so I needed to concentrate, so it might've looked like I was averted to your presence, but I am not. I am happy." And as if to reinforce her statement, she walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you. And as you can see, I am different that everyone, so after this vampire is introduces to us, I shall tell my tale, if you are alright with that."

"_I_ would like that." Her family nodded in agreement.

"Juliette, you and your family are now _our_ family," said Edward.

"Okay, thank you." I had forgotten he could read minds.

"He will be here in just a moment." Edward.

And then he was there.

He stood around six-feet tall, with tousled, but "tamer" than Edward's, golden hair, and the rest of his features were the norm for a vegetarian vampire.

"Hello," he said, his voice ringing like a bell. "I am Julius Jacolby Innis, but you may call me either Julius or Jacolby, I have no preference. And who are you?"

I stepped up once again to introduce my family. But I couldn't read his mind. _Bella_! I thought. Edward chuckled and Bella giggled. I stuck out my tongue at the two of them. Childish, but they were my friends now. Then I turned to Julius.

"We are the McKendricks. This is Kieran Ferris, his partner, Estelle Enid, Nicolette Oriana, and her partner, Logan Patrick, and Torin Jarlath, and his partner, Guinevere Shay.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I am Juliette Lanay."

"Oh – oh my, the Medieval Celtic family, who wad massacred? Or said to be, at least?"

"Yes, that is us."

"Well then," he said, "it is an honor to be in your presence." Then he walked up to me, bowed deeply, got down on one knee and kissed my hand.

I would've been able to blush, I would've been scarlet. But I couldn't. I giggled shyly, though.

He looked up at me through his long eyelashes, and my stomach flipped, and my heart felt funny – as if it were still beating, it would've been flying. It felt so strange; I didn't know what it was.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," I answered, surprised that my voice sounded even.

Jasper was rubbing his temples, and Edward was having silent hysterics.

"Do you have a gift?" I asked.

"Yes, I can control water," answered Julius.

"May you show us?"

"Of course."

His power was similar to mine. He first became wrapped in the water, then after being let down, he started shaping the water. It was amazing. My family and I stood in awe. Then he pushed it – towards me and started swirling his hands around. It delimited me, and before I knew what was happening, I was up in the air.

This wasn't like my light. I didn't get wet, but it wasn't warm, or as warm as the light, at least. It smelled like the sea, too. Then finally, I was put down.

"Did you like that?" he asked.

"It was amazing!" I exclaimed.

"What about your family? Do you have any powers?"

"Oh, we all do."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? What are they?"

"Kieran Ferris has the power of leadership, and I suppose that Estelle Enid can paint a picture, and it will start "singing." Then Guinevere Shay has the power of levitation, one of the hardest, really, because you need to be really very strong. And the bigger the object, or heavier, the harder it is."

"This is where I got owned by a thirteen year old," interjected Emmett. "Don't doubt her."

"I'm eighteen...sort of," corrected Guinevere Shay.

"Whatever," said Emmett.

"Like I was saying," I said, looking pointedly at Guinevere Shay and Emmett, "Nicolette Oriana can control air, Torin Jarlath can control the earth, and Logan Patrick can control fire."

"And you?" asked Julius.

"I can control light."

"Can you show me?"

"Okay," I said.

_JULITTE LANAY MCKENDRICK!!! _Alice.

I looked over at her.

_Show your gift to him. He'll really like it. _

I raised my eyebrows up at her.

_I'll explain later. Just do it!_

_Nike much?_ I thought.

Edward snickered.

But I ignored him and nodded at Alice.

I concentrated and gathered the light in me. Then I pushed it out to Julius. He spun like I did with his water. After a bit I heard Alice urging me to go up with him, so I did. Then we were together. Then I let us both down. I gathered my light, and sent it out again.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Did you like it?" I asked.

"That was amazing. I'm only used to water, and compared to that, it is so splendid."

"Thank you," I said bashfully.

"Juliette, didn't you promise us that you would tell us your story, seeing that you are so different than us?" asked Alice. "No offence, though."

"None taken, and of course I will. Shall we go to your abode, or where we, my family and I, shall reside?"

"Our home," she answered, "and of course you may come, too, Julius. And our names, too, Juliette."

"Okay," said Julius and I together.

Then we went to their home.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review!! Two in one day!!!! Yay! Be proud**

**Lots of Love,**

**Thanks Bunches,**

**~Lissie**


	5. Juliette's Story

**Juliette's Story**

Juliette's POV

**A/N: Read, I hope you like it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: SMOA! (But I own the McKendricks and Julius)**

* * *

We reached the Cullen's house – mansion – after all of a minute. It was timeless and beautiful. We went inside into their dining room. Carlisle made me sit at the head of the circular table with him on my left, and Kieran Ferris on my right. Then it was (from Kieran Ferris on): Estelle Enid, Guinevere Shay, Torin Jarlath, Nicolette Oriana, Logan Patrick, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Renesmee, Bella, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle.

"So what is your story?" asked Renesmee.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen that was rude!" chastened Bella.

"No, don't worry, she's fine," I assured them.

"So my story begins in the year nine-hundred-and-nine. That was the year I was born."

"You mean changed?" asked Emmett.

"No, born." Then all was quiet, listening for my non-existent heartbeat.

"You won't hear a heartbeat, I was changed. I wasn't born out of love. My mother might've loved me, perhaps, but I never knew her. My human, well hybrid, birthday is on the twenty first of June. But as I said, I wasn't created for love. My father knew that my mother wouldn't live, so she wouldn't be around to try to convince him to keep me as I was. No, after but a month, my twenty one year old mother died and on the twenty first of June, too, oh the irony. My father had done enough research that showed that if you changed a hybrid within the first two weeks, the separate species wouldn't be able to mingle too much. So that is what he planned to do. I had a brother, Cavin, too, but he was only a hybrid. The Volturi came for my father, and took Cavin, too. I truly couldn't have cared less of Jane tortured him still and they would burn him alive, but I loved my brother from that first day.

"You all are wondering how I got changed then. Well, my father was friends with Kieran Ferris, and made him promise to change me, tricking him into thinking that I was only human. Kieran Ferris complied, but felt wretched knowing who – what – I was. I was able to look eighteen because when I was changed, the two species originally in me mingled together, causing my growth to go into overdrive. And three days later, I became the most beautiful vampire in history, or so people say.

"Kieran Ferris was a vampire, and he took me in. After me, came the rest of the family. Then in nine-hundred-and-fifteen, we were 'massacred' by the Italians, oddly enough. Our joke from the world. After which, we went around the world, and ended up here, today, meeting you all. And that is my story."

"Oh my, dear, I'm so sorry," fretted Esme.

"It's alright," I said. "This year is millennia since my birth. And I have one last thing to show you." I squinted my eyes, and I knew it worked because they gasped. That little bit of human in me made my eyes turn their original color – violet.

"And I thought I had it hard," mumbled Rosalie.

"You did, Rosalie, it was different."

She smiled.

I smiled back.

"Are you going to help us, Juliette?" asked Alice.

"Of course, Alice," I responded. After centuries of this, I no longer needed a book.

"You will all need different first and last names. Carlisle, would you be Charles Platte?" (Pronounced _Plattay_ – like 'Platt')

"Yes, of course," he complied. He laughed at the variation of Esme's surname.

"Esme, would Esmeralda Annabel Platte work?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Edward, how about Eduard Tony Maslin? But you can go by Tony"

He nodded his head and smiled.

"Julius?" I asked a bit shyly, looking at him.

"Yes?" he answered a little confused.

"Would you too terribly mind being Edward's brother? There are so many surnames already and all; I just thought that it may be easier to remain inconspicuous. But if you don't feel com –"

"Juliette Lanay," he interrupted, smiling kindly, "I would be delighted, no, honored to help out my friends and you, who is also a friend, of course."

"Thank you, Julius that is very kind of you to do so."

"It is my pleasure, Juliette Lanay."

I nodded and smiled somewhat timidly. "Alright then, Julius, you'll be Julius Jacolby Maslin. Does that work for you?"

"It's perfect, thank you."

"No, thank _you_."

"Bella, would Arabelle Mariana Brandeis be alright? But you can go by Bella."

She nodded and said "Thank you, Juliette."

"It's nothing at all. And Alice, you will be Adeliece Mary Brandeis."

"I know," she said, smiling her thanks.

"Alright, Japer, you will be Jaspal Halewood. But you can go by Jazz" I snickered.

"What?" he asked.

"The meaning."

"Which is?"

"Living virtuously."

"Oh, uh – thank you?"

I laughed. "Emmett, will you be Emery McCoy Brandeis? But you can go by Em."

He nodded and laughed.

"And Rosalie, will Lilly Rosa Halewood work?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem. And if I said something you can go by a nickname or something of the sort, apart for Edward, you probably will want to go by the full name first, but just the first name, no need to say your middle name as well. Well, unless you want to, of course."

"Alright, thank you," said Carlisle.

"And McKendricks," I addressed my family, looking at all of them. "I think we're good for now, if anyone gets suspicious, we can say those were our ancestors and our parents decided to use our genealogy to name us, like it always is when we use our real names. Sound good?"

"Perfect," they all replied.

"Oooh, girls, you need new clothes, don't you?" enthused Alice.

"Well, actually, we have our clothes. Would you like to see them?" asked Guinevere Shay.

"Are they pretty?"

"Very," said Nicolette Oriana.

"Okay! Let's go! You can unpack then, too."

"Alright," I said.

When we left, I heard Edward mutter, "Over-dynamic pixie."

I laughed and looked at him.

* * *

**Third one of the day, be proud of me!!!!! R&R!!!! Love ya'll.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Thanks Bunches,**

**~Lissie**


	6. Even Weirder

**Even Weirder**

Juliette's POV

**A/N: I hope you like it!!!!! (FYI: Changes in the 2nd and 3rd chappies)**

**Disclaimer: SMOA!! But I own the McKendricks and Julius!!! ^^**

* * *

Alice had managed to drag Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee into coming, too. I had learned something about Alice's affect on the Cullens. At times, despite her size, they could be truly afraid of her. This struck me as funny, but not for long. She was so forceful. She always got her way.

We reached our mansion, which was right next to the Cullen's. Alice and Esme had already decided on clearing a path in the forest and making an indoor patio walkway that connected the two mansions together. Alice made me swear it to secrecy. Meaning: keep it out of Edward's head.

I liked being alone, and since I was single, too, I was the only one on the third floor. I wasn't the only one with a bed, either. The others, though ... they had their reasons, but I liked to have space to sprawl out onto a bed, even if the factor of comfort didn't (and couldn't) apply to me.

But before they got to the interior of the – my – our – house, they saw something on the door that I wasn't sure I was ready for them to see.

"What is that?" asked Alice, looking at a wooden box, which was slightly slanted to the right, on the right side of the door jam.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Tell us!"

"Later," I said, not completely sure I was.

"Yes, you are ready, I can see it," said Alice stubbornly. "And we won't ask anyone else until you tell us."

I remembered that there were things like this all around the house, so I motioned them to sit down. I looked at my sisters, and they nodded in agreement.

"That is a _mezuzah_," I said.

"What's that?" asked Renesmee.

"Well, first, I need to say something. We aren't Christian, or Islamic, which I figured you could tell, or Buddhist."

"Well then, what are you?"

"Jewish," I answered.

I could hear – and tell – that they knew what it was, but only vaguely, though, and had no idea about it, apart from the old Catholic rumors.

"Really? Would you teach us about it?" asked Bella.

"Personally, I don't think I could teach you much, but I will tell you one thing, though. We do NOT make unleavened bread out of the blood of Christian children, the humans don't either. Nor do we have horns. As long as you forget all previous annotations and rumors, then yes, my sisters and I would, and would be happy to. I should know."

"But you know more than we do," objected Nicolette Oriana, and Guinevere Shay nodded her head in agreement.

I rolled my eyes, but, reluctantly, agreed.

"I guess you should know one of the most famous and important passages in our religion."

"Which is?" asked Bella.

"Shema Yisrael HaShem Elokenu HaShem Echad." **(Note: I have not said G-od's name as a sign of respect.)** And in Hebrew script, it is:

שמה ישראל ה' (השם) אלוקנו ה' (השם) אחד

"What does that mean?" asked Alice.

"You may know this in English. It means: Hear O' Israel, the L-ord is our G-od, The L-ord is one."

"Oh," said the three Cullens.

"That is from Deuteronomy 6: 4," I said.

"What is that in Jewish?" asked Rosalie.

I had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked when my sisters and I were laughing.

"We don't speak _Jewish_, we speak _Hebrew_. We _are_ Jewish, that is our religion, not our religion's native language."

"Okay then," she started again, "What is that in _Hebrew_?"

"It is Devarim/Deuteronomy (דברים) sheish/6 (שש) arbah/4 (ערבה)."

"Oh," she said.

"What's another one?" asked Bella.

"V'ahavtah Larecha Kamocha –

"ואהבתה לרך כמוך

"Which means: You shall love your neighbor as yourself."

"Cool!" gushed Alice.

"Yeah, it is. And inside of that box, holds the first passage I told you, and more."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, and humans say it every night before they sleep. We just all say it together, at human speed, at eight thirty every night."

"That's really amazing," breathed Rosalie.

"Yes, it is," I agreed.

"Let's go, then," said Alice.

"Alright," I said. And as my sisters and I walked through the door, we brushed our fingers up against the small, wooden box, very carefully, and we kissed our fingers.

The Cullen girls looked at us strangely.

"We kiss it to show a sign of respect to G-od."

"Oh," said Rosalie, Bella, Alice, and Renesmee together.

I smiled. They were implausibly understanding about this fiasco.

"Let's go look at our dresses, shall we?" I said.

"But of course!" exclaimed Alice.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

They walked into our rooms – our closets – with wide-eyes. We had a lot of clothes, dresses, really.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Alice, her expression blank.

* * *

**Sorry, Cliffy, I know – who doesn't hate them? But I need to move onto the next chappie – don't you worry – you'll find out, and there will be... FLUFFINESS in upcoming chapters!!! Please don't hate mo for weirdness!!!**

**R+R=happy Lissie & more chappies!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Thanks Bunches,**

**~Lissie**


	7. I Hate High School

**I Hate High School**

Juliette's POV

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for not updating! I just got back from Israel! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: you know...**

* * *

I was lying in my bed – not being able to sleep (obviously) – and the others were involved in . . . ahem . . . nightly activities. Then my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number, though.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Juliette Lanay?" asked a voice. It was Julius.

"Oh, hi, Julius, how are you?"

"Good," he answered.

"Aren't you staying with the Cullens?" I asked.

"Yeah, and now I know what it was like for Edward when he was single."

"Oh, I do, too." I laughed.

"Do you know your schedule?"

So I looked into the future, and I saw that we have the same classes.

"We have the same classes," I said.

"Okay, that's great!" he exclaimed.

I was happy, too. I didn't know what I felt about Julius, though.

"Yeah, I'm really excited, too!"

"Okay, see you at school, Juliette Lanay."

"Bye, Julius."

"Bye, Juliette Lanay."

Then the phone clicked.

I sighed and fell down onto my bed – wait! Isn't that what lovesick girls would do after talking to their crushes? Oh gosh. I decided to try to take my mind off of it and choose my outfit for school.

Then my phone rang again. It was Alice.

"Hello, Alice."

"Hey, Juliette, don't you or your sisters wear anything floor-length to school today, alright?"

"Alright," I complied. I could've checked to see why, but I didn't think I wanted to.

So I chose a light blue dress for me (which went nicely with my golden-brown hair); I chose a royal blue dress for Nicolette Oriana (which went nicely with her ginger-bronze hair, like Edward's), and I chose a pink dress for Guinevere Shay (which looked lovely with her strawberry blond hair).** (All dresses on profile) **

Then I went to retrieve the girls.

I was hoping, well praying, really, that I wouldn't be noticed too much. Ha. If only that would happen. All of us were getting stares. Especially Rose – whoops, I meant Lilly – and I. From the guys, we girls got lustful stares, and from the girls, we got murderous glares – vice versa for the guys. We had to go to the front office.

The woman working the office looked up from her spectacles and gasped. Edward and I heard what she was thinking. _Oh my, who are they? Are they all family? Of course not! They have four different surnames._

But she didn't say that. "Welcome to Forks High School. I presume you are the new families?"

"You presumed correct," I said.

"And are all of you siblings?" she asked.

"No, unless you consider adoptive children each other's siblings," I joked. "But by blood, Arabelle, Adeliece, and Emery are siblings, they're the Brandeises. Eduard, who more often than not goes by Tony, and Julius are siblings, they're the Maslins. And Jaspal and Lilly are, they're the Hale woods. And then we, the rest of us the McKendricks are siblings, too."

"Oh," she said to me, still dazzled by Edward. Bella clung onto his arm possessively.

"Well, here are your schedules, and I hope you have a nice first day."

"Thank you," I said. And then we left.

I hadn't really spoken to Julius today (at school), so I went over to him.

"Hello, Julius."

He turned around to say hi to me, but then his breathing hitched. I tried to read his mind, but Bella must've been blocking it.

I turned to glare at her, but she only smiled and waved at me.

"Hello, Julius," I said, turning to him.

"He-hello, Juliette Lanay. You look quite lovely today."

"Why thank you, Julius."

"You're quite welcome."

"I suppose we just have to grin and bear it?"

"About high school?"

I nodded.

"Then, yes, you supposed correctly."

"I guess we should get this over with then."

He laughed, took my arm, and led me into the school building.


	8. Passing Notes

Passing Notes

**Disclaimer: SMOA**

* * *

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Thud.

I looked over to where I had heard a noise besides that of the clock ticking (too slow, I may add) – it was a note. I opened it.

_Hello, Juliette Lanay,_

_It looks as if you are having a splendid time._

_- Julius. _

I smiled. Then I pulled out a piece of notebook paper and wrote:

_Julius,_

_Oh yes, the most splendid. But were you – a gentleman – ogling me?_

_~ Juliette Lanay._

(Start continuous note-passing: Italics = Juliette Lanay and Bold = Julius)

**Juliette Lanay,**

**I must say if I were to ogle any female – or any male – in this classroom, you'd be my first choice. But I did want to ask you something.**

**- Julius. **

_Julius,_

_Of course, anything._

_~ Juliette Lanay._

**Juliette Lanay,**

**Would you please write something in Hebrew for me?**

**- Julius.**

_Julius,_

_Of course I would! I shall write two things. One I shall say it's meaning, but the other, I shall not._

_~Juliette Lanay._

**Juliette Lanay,**

**Alright, then.**

**-Julius.**

_Julius,_

_Here is the first: __לרקוד – __to dance_

_And the second: __חושבת שאני אוהבת אותך_

_~Juliette Lanay_

**Juliette Lanay,**

**I think I shall ask your sister what it means after class**

**-Julius**

**(A/N: I'm not going to write their names anymore – I think you get it)**

_You can if it pleases you, but they won't say. All they will do is giggle and squeal at what it means._

**Will I know soon?**

_I'm fairly certain._

**That's good, for I am not always patient.**

_I highly doubt that. I haven't seen a flaw in you._

**You've only known me for a short time.**

_I know, but I can see for a while, too. Remember?_

**Oh yes, I do remember, now.**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing – finally, the bell!

"I shall see you in a short while," I said.

"Bye," said Julius.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it!!!! FYI: the 1st word is pronounced "leerkood."**

**Lots of Love, **

**Thanks Bunches,**

**~Lissie**


	9. The Truth

**The Truth**

Juliette's POV

**A/N: This is the chappie where you find out what she said!!! Also, you find out what Alice's vision was!!!!**

**Normal Disclaimer...**

* * *

I was lying on my bed later that night when I heard something hit my window. I thought that it was an acorn, so I ignored it. And besides, I was having a daydream. I was daydreaming about ... Julius Jacolby. It's quite sad, I know, but I cannot help it. I think I've found the one. But I cannot let him know that yet. That would be too forward of me and . . . . I'll admit it, I'm afraid of the rejection I'd get if I told him. I mean, I know I'm pretty for it's in my nature, but I was but an experiment, I wasn't created for love.

Then I heard something tap at my window again. I go to get up, but I hear a voice. A very familiar voice.

**(From Romeo and Juliet, Act II, Scene II) – It goes from Romeo (J) to Juliette (JL)**

"_He jests at scars that never felt a wound,"_ said the voice.

Then I went out to my balcony window only to find – Julius Jacolby.

_I'm practicing, play along._ He thought to me.

I nod in compliance.

"_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!" _

"_Ay me!" _

"_She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

"_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

"_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"_

"_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."_

"_I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo." _

"_What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?"_

"_By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word."_

"_My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" _

"_Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."_

"_How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here." _

"_With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."_

"_If they do see thee, they will murder thee."_

"_Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity."_

"_I would not for the world they saw thee here"_

"_I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." _

"_By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"_

"_By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,  
I would adventure for such merchandise"_

"_Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:_

_Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered."_

"_Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—"_

"_O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."_

"_What shall I swear by?" _

"_Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee." _

"_I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
(...) Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again. (...)Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow."_

"Your Shakespeare ability is incomparable," he complimented.

"Thank you. I knew Shakespeare, and was one of the first actresses on the stage."

"Really?" his face looked like a fish's out of water.

"Yes."

"Wow, no wonder you're so amazing. But you seem to have a connection with the character."

"Well, I _was_ Juliet."

"Amazing," he breathed.

"Not that I mind doing that, but is there a reason you wanted to do that?"

"Yes, actually, there is. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Julius. Come in."

He climbed in through my window, and I motioned him to come and sit on my bed.

"Will anyone be listening?" he asked

"No, they're all too busy..."

"Oh, I understand."

I laughed.

"Well, when I first met you, I felt something that I haven't ever felt before. It was so strange."

"I felt it, too."

"Okay, so I'll make you a deal. If you tell me that Hebrew phrase, I'll tell you how I feel. And I promise not to laugh."

"Alright." I took a deep breath. "It means: 'I think I am in love with you.'"

I heard an intake of breath by him, and I immediately hug my head, hiding my embarrassment.

But I didn't expect what happened next. I felt a finger under my chin lifting up my face. Then I came face-to-face with Julius. I looked into his eyes and saw something that I haven't ever seen in a boy's eyes when he looks at me. It wasn't fully lust, although there was some there, but another emotion that I couldn't exactly place.

Then he whispered four words, eleven letters that completed my world "I love you, too." Then he kissed me.

This was my first kiss and better than I could've ever imagined. His lips were as smooth as the finest satin and warm. I was lost in all of these emotions. Then, all too soon, he broke away from the kiss.

"Goodnight Juliette Lanay, my life," he whispered before leaping off of my balcony back to the Cullen's mansion.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Do you think I'm taking it too fast? Mike's gonna be in next... haha! I hate him, but love how he thinks every girl likes him, but really they don't. But anyway, I haven't asked for a review count before, but getting into the double digits would be great!!!!! I also would love some constructive criticism on how to make this story better. And lastly, if anyone wants to be my beta for this story, please PM me.**

**Read+Review=happy Lissie!**

**Thanks Bunches, my loverlies!**

**Love you lots,**

**Lissie**

**P.S. New Pen Name to: newishjewishtwilightlover **


	10. Jealous Much?

**Jealous Much?**

Juliette's POV

**A/N: Like I promised: introducing, the boy we all love to hate...ladies and gentlemen, give it up for....Mike Newton!!!**

**Okay, so I'm going to start something...thanking people! All of my wonderful and loverlie reviewers! Which are: rockapaw, misscullenwannabe95, white angel falling, livingthelife4, and bluesky86! You guys are amazing!!!**

**Normal Disclaimer...**

* * *

I'm interrupted from my reverie about the kiss by a phone call...from Alice.

"Ommigosh! I can't believe he KISSED you!!!! EEEEEPPP!!!"

"Calm down, Ali," I said.

She laughed. "Anyway, I know you don't like using your powers – well, the psychic and mind reading – but I do! So wear your pink, one-shouldered dress!"

"Okay, Ali, I will."

"Kay, love ya, bye!"

"Bye, _Mary_, love ya, too."

She laughed at her "new name" and hung up.

I sighed and went to my closet. In there, I got my pink, one-shoulder dress – like Alice had commanded – and with that as a base dress, I decided for my sisters.

So it was decided (by me) that Nicolette Oriana would wear a dark blue ruffled halter dress, and Guinevere Shay would wear an aqua halter.

When we got to school, we all piled out of my Ferrari and Logan Patrick's Jeep. Then I saw some blonde, baby-faced boy coming up to me.

_I'm so gonna have her like putty in my hands by the time I'm through with her._ I almost laughed out loud.

"Hey beautiful," said the boy. "I'm Mike Newton. What's your name?"

"Juliette Lanay," I replied politely, but detached. I was raised to be polite to even the most annoying children.

"Did it hurt?" he asked.

_Oh great, this again! I thought._

"Did what hurt?" I asked, going along with the line.

"When you fell from heaven. With your looks, you must be an angel."

I inwardly groaned, but smiled politely. Then I left and went to sit down.

He followed me. "Is this seat taken?" he asked.

I decided not to lead him on, so I said something else. "No, and neither will this one if you sit down," I said, pointing at my seat.

"Humph," Mike pouted.

I could hear my family snicker at my comeback.

_Yeah!! Go Juliette Lanay! _My family mentally cheered me on. I heard the Cullens laughing, too.

_WooHoo!! Go Squirt! _Emmett cheered.

_How many ways can I torture that vile Newton child? _It was Julius Jacolby.

"Julius!" I yelled to get his attention.

He looked over at me and gave me a dazzling smile.

At the sight of that, my breath, even though I wasn't necessary, caught in my throat.

Then he strode over to me.

"Excuse me, Mike, but I'd prefer you _not_ attempt to hit on _my_ girlfriend."

The Cullens (other than Alice) and my family looked confused but then chalked it up to be that we were acting to get Mike away from me.

Mike, the coward that he is, ran off.

"My knight in shining armor," I said against his embrace.

"Juliette Lanay, I need for you to tell me something."

"Yes, Julius?"

"Where did you learn that comeback?"

I laughed. "Centuries of lusty boys throwing themselves at you."

"And I have one request from you," he said.

"Yes?"

"Don't fall for one of them."

"Oh, I don't think I have to worry about who I fall for anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have all that I want in my arms right now."

"Aww," the McKendrick, Cullen, and Hale family chorused. They were "playing along", too.

Then, of course, Emmett had to go and ruin the moment by acting like a five-year-old.

"Julius and Squirt sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second comes marriage, then, POW, crashes down their tenth cottage."

"Ha ha, very funny, Emmett," I said.

Everyone but Julius went off to class.

"I'm sorry about how jealous I acted earlier."

"Its fine, I actually want to thank you. You were my knight in shining armor."

"I could get used to that," he said. And with that, he pulled me in for another kiss, to be interrupted by the bell.

"I think it's telling us to get a room," I joked.

He laughed, took my hand, and led us to our next class.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it? REVIEW! How was Mike? Haha – revenge Cullen style is coming up soon for mike.... and it has something to do with one of my favorite candies... mike & ikes... haha – stay tuned...**

**Thanks Bunches,**

**Lots of Love,**

**~Lissie**


	11. Parties & Revenge Planning Cullen Style

**Parties and Revenge Planning...Cullen Style**

**A/N: Just like I promised... there's gonna be note passing in this one (I like it – it's fun to write.) but there's gonna be more than two people, so I'm gonna make a key:**

* * *

**.....**

**JL = Juliette Lanay**

**J = Julius**

**EM = Emmett (Emery)**

**T = Tony (Edward...)**

**AB = Arabella (Bella)**

**A = Adeliece (Alice)**

**JP = Jaspal (Jasper)**

**L = Lily (Rosalie)**

**V = Vanessa (Nessie – sorry if I had forgotten her...) **

**LP = Logan Padric**

**NO = Nicolette Oriana**

**GS = Guinevere Shay**

**TJ = Torin Jarlath**

**

* * *

**

**I need to thank my wonderful reviewers who make this possible: rockapaw, misscullenwannabe95, white angel falling, livingthelife4, bluesky86, and XxZeroXxSacrificeXx**

**.....**

**Normal Disclaimer...**

* * *

I'm going to wring Newton's neck after school - J

Now, Julius, no need to be hasty - JL

Are you saying you LIKED it? - J

No, what I'm saying is that you don't have to KILL him, just... revenge, maybe? - JL

Excellent thought, sister! Humiliation is so much better than death! - EM

Thank you, for the compliment and for calling me sister :) - JL

You're welcome. - EM

Now, for the actual 'revenge' - JP

Ooh! I know! - A

No, Alice! I can see what you're planning and it WON"T WORK! I don't need to be a psychic to see that – you'll get the police involved. – T

Um, let's not and say we did, shall we? – AB

What was her idea, anyway? – GS

To ransack his house and make it look robbed, he'll call the police, but by the time they get there, it'll all be cleaned up because he'd be downstairs and we'd clean up. – T

As good as that sounds that may not be a _smart_ idea. – EM

Woah! Em, did you just say something... WISE? – JP

Uh, yeah, I guess I did – EM

Woah – AB

Woah – T

Woah – A

Woah – J

Woah – JL

Aww I'm so proud of you, honey, but I have to say... WOAH! – L

Aww shucks, guys, thanks. – EM

So, about the revenge... – J

What is it with you and revenge on mike? He's _just_ a human, anyway. I mean, I know he's annoying, but don't let him get to you. – V

Uh ... I'd rather not say why... – J

Ooh! I know! – A

What is it, sweetie? – JP

It can be explained... in song! Em, please help me with this. Remember what we rehearsed? – A

Oh yeah – EM

Okay, so 1, 2, 3... – A

Julius and Juliette sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second comes marriage, then – crash – they break down their thousandth cottage – A & EM

Ha-ha – very funny – JL

Ooh! They fell in L-O-V-E! – V

Ooh! – AR

Ooh! – JP

Ooh! – L

Fine – Ooh! – T

That isn't fair! We don't do that to you guys! – J

I know – but it's fun! – EM

When did this happen?! – LP & TJ

Last night...when you all were ...busy – A

Oh...YAY! I'm so happy for you, Juliette Lanay! – NO & GS

Thanks – JL

Julius, we like you and all, but remember this: IF YOU _**EVER**_ HURT OUR SISTER, WE _**WILL **_FIND YOU AND PERSONALLY (AND HAPPILY) RIP YOU PIECE BY PIECE, THROW YOU IN THE FIRE AND _**DANCE**_ BY THE PYRE OF YOUR BURNING REMAINS. – LP & TJ

We second that. You may not have known her for that long, but she's still our little sister – well, sort of. – EM, JP& T

No need to worry about finding me. If I ever hurt her, I would hand myself over to you, and tie myself to the pyre. I would much rather die in that manner then have her be hurt. – J

Good. – LP, TJ, EM, JP

Aww thanks, guys. – JL

Aww – A, AB, V, L, NO, GS,

So _now _can we get on with the revenge? – J

Wait – I'm having a vision – A

Nice idea, Alice – T

What is it? – J

So this is what's going to happen. Mike – ironically enough – hates Mike & Ikes. So, since Valentine's Day is tomorrow, I thought that Juliette Lanay could give him a present of Mike & Ikes, saying that they're her favorite candy. It will work. He'll be so freaked out by them that he'll probably never want to talk to her again! – A

Brilliant – LP, TJ, AB, J, JL, L, NO, GS, V, JP, EM, T

"RIIIIIING," the bell rang

"So, tomorrow then," said Julius with such fervor that I knew that he was in love.

"He is, Juliette Lanay," said Edward. "And only time will let you know that."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(A/N: I **_**was**_ **going to stop here, but you guys are so amazing, that I **_**had**_** to keep on going!!!)**

**THAT DAY AT LUNCH...**

The "Vampires" (and Hybrid) had taken to sitting together at lunch.

"Oh! We're having a Valentine's Day ball tonight, everyone," Alice said. "I have the invitations here, so would you mind getting in 'mate pairs' and pass them out? The manila folders that they are contained in show where you should go."

Everyone agreed and partnered up with their mates.

"But what about me?" asked Renesmee.

"You'll no longer worry in 3, 2, 1"

Then Jacob Black walked in the cafeteria.

"Jacob!" squealed Renesmee.

"I heard everything," said Jacob. Carlisle explained to Sam, and now I know. Welcome, friends," Jacob greeted us with a warm smile.

Then Alice passed out the envelopes. "Oh, and, Jacob, for secret's purpose, your name will now be Jack Wolfe. It's in the school records.

"Oh, so that's why people were calling me Jack." We all laughed.

"So, let's get to it!" chirped Alice.

I went over to the table were – of course – Mike and his friends sat at.

_Edward, tell Alice that I am going to kill her later,_ I told him mentally.

_Will do,_ he answered.

"Why, hello, Juliette Lanay, care to join us?" asked Mike, obviously trying to flirt.

"Mike, I'm dating someone," I informed him.

"Oh, I know, but you have to admit, I'm so much better than him."

_That sick, mindless, freak!!!_ – Julius.

I went up to Julius and put my hands on his chest. He relaxed at my touch immediately. Then I put my arms around his neck.

"Remember what I said," I told him.

He looked down at me and smiled.

"I'm going to see what the invitations look like." He nodded.

Alice had truly out done herself this time

The invitation:

...

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_If you have received this invitation, it means you have been invited to the exclusive Valentines Day Ball. It will be hosted by the following: The Platte, Brandeis, Maslin, Halewood, McKendrick, and Innis families._

_The attire for this event is formal. (Please keep in mind that this _is_ a ball. Ladies, dress as you would for a debutante, but it doesn't have to be a white dress. And Gentlemen, please wear tuxes, as you would for a gala.)_

_This ball will be held on February 13, 2009, from six-o'-clock, until around twelve-thirty or one-o'-clock._

_It shall be held at the home of Dr. and Mrs. Charles Platte who will be chaperoning this ball at all times. This is at 132 Sol Duc Lane. (There is a map included with this invitation.)_

_It is respectable to bring a date, although if it is someone outside of this school, they will have to show some form of identification._

_There isn't a need to RSVP, although you shall need to bring your invitation to the door, where there will be a doorman present._

_If there are any questions on attire, directions, etc, please call either: _

_Adeliece Brandies: 360 – 224 – 5467 360 – 224 – 5467 _

_Or_

_Juliette Lanay McKendrick: 360 – 135 – 8493 360 – 135 – 8493_

(**A/N: both of these numbers are entirely fake, but the area code is real.)**

_Sincerely,_

_The Platte, Brandeis, Maslin, Halewood, and McKendrick Families_

...

"Wow, Esmeralda and Adeliece have truly out done their selves," I said.

"Truly, they have."

We got to it and passed an invitation to every table that we were assigned to.

Then the bell rang.

"May I have the honor of walking this fine lady in front of me to class?" asked Julius, holding his arm out towards me.

"Why yes you may," I answered, giggling. Then I took his arm and he led me to our next class – English.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Today, class, we will be studying the classic tragedy of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare," said Mr. Mason, our English teacher.

I looked at Julius who looked at me. We both smiled and had to stifle giggles.

And, what our luck, Mr. Mason volunteered us.

"Ah, Miss McKendrick, Mr. Innis, since you seem to be so fond of this play, why don't you come and perform a part of Act II for us."

"Which means get ready for a quick recap of last night," I said at vampire speed.

Julius smiled, but didn't give me away. "Which scene, Mr. Mason?" he asked politely.

"Scene II," he answered.

"Do you have any line preferences?" I asked.

"Only a few well-known ones."

(**A/N: I know I just did this last chapter, but it won't be long, I promise!)**

Then Julius walked up to the front of the room and started. "He jests at scars that never felt a wound."

I stepped forward.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,"

"Ay, me!"

"She speaks! Speak again, bright angel."

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name?"

"Now, Juliette, skip to the end," said Mr. Mason.

"Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again. (...)Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow."

Mr. Mason looked at us with wide-eyes.

"Very nice, Julius, Juliette Lanay," he complimented.

"Thank you, Sir," Julius and I said.

We went to go and sit back down when Julius whispered something in my ear: "I suppose that play is just meant to be for us."

I giggled quietly.

.....

About halfway through the lesson, I got a text from Alice

_Juliette Lanay,_

_We're going shopping tonight!!! For ball gowns!!!! Yippie! And you're coming home with us. We're leaving at three-forty-five, DON'T BE LATE!!!_

_Love Ya,_

_Another one of your BFFWLSAAVWAAAMHSM,_

_Aldeliece_

_(P.S. it means: best friend forever who loved shopping and are vampires with amazingly awesome and majorly hot soul mates.)_

I laughed silently. Alice will be Alice.

So I texted her back

_Adeliece,_

_The girls and I already have dresses, and more! We have been to so many galas, debutantes, and many other balls, we have 'needed' new dresses. Well, we really have needed them. I mean, I would definitely _not_ wear today what I wore to my first debutante in 915._

_But, anyway, we have many that would suffice and you and your sisters (and niece) would be more than welcome to use them. _

_Much Love,_

_Juliette Lanay._

I sighed, closed my phone, and looked at the clock - there was still another fifteen minutes to go.

Then I got another text – again from Alice.

_Juliette Lanay,_

_That would be great!!!! Thank you sooooo much!!!!!! How about we meet each other after school? My Porche can fit all Me, Lilly, Arabella, and Vanessa in it. And we'll 'follow' you home._

_Thanks Bunches,_

_Adeliece_

_A.K.A: another one of your BFFWLSAAVWAAAMHSM _

I texted her back:

_Adeliece,_

_Don't mention it. Just meet me, Nicolette Oriana, and Guinevere Shay in the parking lot by Logan Padric's Jeep._

_Much Love,_

_Juliette Lanay_

I looked at the clock again – just another two minutes.

One minute.

School's out – for the day.

**A/N: I hope you like it – it's really long!!!! And the actual revenge takes place within the next two chappies**

**LOL (Lot's Of Love),**

**Lissie,**

**P.S. Review, please! I think I have an idea for revenge, but I need help!!!**


	12. Preparing for the Ball

**Preparing for the Ball**

Juliette's POV

**A/N: okay, so one more chapter unto the ball and the REVENGE on the one we all love to hate....MIKE NEWTON!!! Anyway, I want to give a shout out to: ****misscullenwannabe95**** for sticking with me & being the first to guess what would happen with Julius & Juliette Lanay. I got this idea form ashel-13, so if you want to end up here, just give me a really good idea, and you never know...**

_**All of the dresses mentioned in this story are on my profile**_

**Disclaimer: SMOA!!! But I really do own the McKendricks and Julius XD**

I headed out to the Jeep with the girls to find the Cullen and Hale girls.

"Hey, Adeliece, Arabella, Lilly, Vanessa," I greeted them.

"Hi, girls!" bubbled Alice. _Alice will be Alice,_ I thought.

"Are you ready?" asked Rosalie?

"Of course we are, Lilly!" answered Guinevere Shay.

I laughed at Guinevere Shay's exuberance. She has always been just about as quirky as Alice.

"Let's ditch this popsicle stand," I offered. (**A/N: I use that a lot when writing.**)

They all agreed. So my sisters and I went to the Jeep and the others went to Alice's Porsche.

...

We arrived at my house and went up to my room.

"Woah," said Rosalie. "You have more clothes then _Alice_! And that's saying something!"

"Thanks, I think. But the reason I have so many clothes is because in here, I keep some of my sister's shorter gowns, and I keep all of our ball gowns."

"Then let's get to it!" said Alice. "Bella, you're first."

"Why me, Alice?" complained Bella.

"Because I said so, that's why!"

"Yes, Ma'am," mumbled Bella.

We all laughed.

"What size are you, Bella?" I asked.

"I'm a three," she answered.

"I think I know just the dress for you." I went into the "dark depths" of my closet and pulled out a midnight blue dress. It was strapless and had silver sparkles on it.

"I think this will do the trick," I told her. "Try it on!"

So she went into the closet. When she came out, all I could see was the future:

_Bella stepped into the room and Edward turned around and gasped. _She's gorgeous, _he would think. Then the night would go on, but not without a few lusty human boys, but nonetheless, all Edward would think about was how radiant she is in that dress._

"It's perfect," Alice and I said together. Then we looked at each other and smiled, knowing that we had just had the same vision.

"Rose, you're next," I told her.

"I'm a size four," she told me.

"I'll be right back. But in the book, Twilight, it said that at prom, you had a red halter dress. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is," she said.

"I know it won't be the same, but would you wear another red halter dress?"

"Of course, Juliette Lanay, I don't mind at all."

"Okay," I said and I walked into the closet and brought out a red halter gown.

She took it and went into the closet. When she came out, even _I_ felt my self-esteem get lower, and, not to sound arrogant, normally I am the one who does it. But now that I think about it, I like not always having to be the best.

"How do I look?" asked Rose.

"Amazing," we all answered in unison.

"Next, Alice," I said.

"I'm a zero," she said.

I thought of the dress.

"Wait for it," everyone said.

"I love it!" she squealed, seeing it in the future.

I walked into the closet and gave it to her. It was a blue halter with a ring in the bust.

She looked stunning.

"Alice, I think that makes you look taller," said Rose. "Or maybe it's the platforms you're wearing."

We all laughed.

"Ness, you're next."

"I'm the same as Alice," she said.

Then I went into the closet and got out a strapless white ball gown with corset-like bodice with pink, satin ribbons tied up it. The ribbon trailed down to the skirt of the dress, too.

"Ooh, Nessie, Jake won't be able to keep his eyes off of you," teased Alice. Everyone laughed, including Bella. That shocked me.

"Okay, so I guess I'll go try my dress on now," I said.

I went into the closet and put on my dress. It was a dark turquoise low-cut halter with strips "connecting" the halter.

I stepped out and everyone gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You look stunning!" was on the lines of what they all said.

"Thank you," I said, looking down.

"You make my self esteem go down," said Rose, laughing.

Everyone stared laughing, too.

"Okay, so the last two are Nicolette Oriana and Guinevere Shay," I said. They knew what to do. They went in, changed and walked out.

Nicolette Oriana had a pink strapless dress with sparkles, and Guinevere Shay had a similar one, in baby blue, but she had a sash at the waist.

"You guys look gorgeous," said Renesmee. Everyone nodded on agreement.

"Thank you," they said.

"Now I think it's time for...hair and makeup!" said Alice. "I'll do makeup, and Rose will do hair."

"May I help?" I asked.

"Hmm, sure!" said Alice. You can help me.

"Okay," I said.

So we went to the vanity (all of the girls brought theirs up) and we used two for makeup, and one for hair.

"Bella, who would you like to do your makeup?" I asked.

"Would you mind?" she asked me.

"No, not at all," I replied.

"Okay, Nicolette Oriana would you like me to do your makeup?" asked Alice.

"Sure," she said.

So the two girls sat down and we got to work.

A vampire putting on makeup is quite fast – since we move so quickly. I finished with Bella first and sent her over to Rosalie. By the time Alice was done, so was Rose.

I called Nessie over next. I did her makeup according to her dress – light colors. When I had finished, I sent her over to Rosalie.

Alice had called over Guinevere Shay, so I waited until she was done.

"Okay, Juliette Lanay, you're next," Alice told me once both she and Rose were finished.

I rolled my eyes, but sat down. Alice did my makeup and Rose did my hair.

Then once they were done, Alice sat down and I took her place. Then lastly, Rose sat down and Alice took her place.

...

This is how hair and makeup was done:

Bella:

Makeup – smoky

Hair – up do

Nicolette Oriana:

Makeup – light pink-based

Hair – ringlets, down

Renesmee:

Makeup – light colored

Hair – half-up with diamond barrettes.

Guinevere

Shay: Makeup – light blue-based

Hair – wavy, side ponytail

Juliette Lanay:

Makeup – light smoky

Hair – curled, braid-hair band (**I'll show a pic – don't fret, my loverlies**)

Alice:

Makeup – turquoise-based

Hair – pin-curls (**A/N: like in BD on the wedding day**)

Rosalie:

Makeup – red-based

Hair – French twist

...

"Okay, why do I feel like we're forgetting something," said Bella.

"Because we are," said Alice.

"Which is?" asked Nessie.

"Cue music," said Alice. And the minute the song came on, everyone screamed:

"SHOES!" (**A/N: haha – I thought it was good...so cue...SHOES!**)

Everyone started to sing it. It was a really weird song, but hilarious at the same time.

So, Guinevere Shay levitated the shoes out to us.

...

This is the type of shoe each girl got:

Bella:

Sparkly silver peep-toe pumps

Nicolette Oriana:

Silver stilettos

Renesmee:

Ballerina high heels

Guinevere Shay:

Light blue pumps

Juliette Lanay:

Silver stilettos

Alice:

Blue Pumps

Rosalie:

Silver wedges

(**A/N: Please keep in mind that even thought they will be dancing, they are vampires...well, most are, and they don't trip! That is all**)

...

We all looked in the mirrors.

"We," – Alice.

"Look," – Rosalie.

"AMAZING!" – Both of them.

"Girls," called Estelle Enid. "Are you ready? Your rides are here."

"Coming, Mom," my sisters and I said.

"Coming, Mrs. McKendrick," the Cullens yelled.

Then we went down the stairs to our dates.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long, I had terrible writers block! But please, R&R!!!!**

**LOL, (lots of love)**

**Lissie xoxo**


	13. And in the Minds of the BoysPart I

**And in the Minds of the Boys...Part I**

POVs of: Emmett/Emery (E) Edward/Tony (T), Julius (J), and Jacob/Jack (JB) ~ it may not be in that order, though, well, it really won't.

**A/N: oh my goodness gracious, I am so sorry for not keeping you all posted! I feel terrible for it and I really hope that you all will be able to find it in your big, kind hearts to forgive me! It is one of my New Year's Resolutions to post more often. So often, that you will be sick of me and will start telling me to stop posting. I hope I'll be able to follow through on that. I really do. So the previous chapter was the girls preparing for the soon to be famous Valentine's Day Ball. So what were the boys thinking when they saw their ladies walking down those stairs? You'll find out here!**

**Now, without further adieu (and so I don't use this whole chapter as an author's note), I give you...**

**The disclaimer: I own nothing that I haven't created (a.k.a. the Cullens & the Hales)**

**Now, here's the actual chapter: enjoy!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**In the POV of: Jacob Black (Or, as the population of Forks knows him, Jack Wolfe)**

_Holy cannoli_, I thought, as I saw Remesmee walk, no, she was gliding, down the stairs.I could've chosen to use a term with cusses in it to describe how I felt when I first saw her then, but that wouldn't be smart if I wanted to live. But it wasn't only that. Using a cuss word wouldn't be the right way to describe Remesmee. She wasn't the type. She was the type that you would see in a tiara. She was beautiful. She was a princess, no, she was an angel. She was my angel.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye: Edward had looked over at me with an expression I had never seen, toward me, on his face. A look of...acceptance, was it?

"Yes, Jake, it is," Edward said. I had dropped the derogatory names long ago.

"Oh, um thanks, Edward," I said.

He nodded, his attention now entirely focused on Bella. She was beautiful, I wouldn't (and I couldn't) deny that, but, no offense to Bella or anything; she was nothing next to her daughter.

I heard Edward snort softly at my thought.

"Hi there, Jacob," said my angel.

"Why, hello there, darlin'," I drawled.

"How do I look?" she asked, pirouetting in a slow circle. She was stunning. Literally, I was stunned. I couldn't form a sentence to describe how she looked.

"You look really amazing," I said simply, "so beautiful."

"Really?" she asked, incredulous.

"Well, more than amazing, but I can't find good words to describe ya."

"Thank you, Jacob!" She flung her arms around my neck. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

She stepped back and looked at me. "My, my, Jake, don't you look dashing?" she asked with a wink.

I cleared my throat and straightened my tie. "Why, thank you, Nessie," I said with a laughing. I reached for her hand and we walked to the limo all of us (me, the Cullens, the McKendricks, and Julius) were sharing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**In the POV of: Emmett McCarty Cullen (or, as the rest of the population of Forks knows him, Emery McCoy)**

_Woah_, I thought, Rose looks _smokin'_!

My Rosalie strutted her way down the stairs and right up to me.

I let out a low whistle. "Mann, Rosie, you know how to clean up good. Not that you weren't hot already."

She flashed me her gorgeous grin. "Do you like the dress? Juliette picked it out for me."

"It's amazing, babe, I love it. The red in the dress really sets off you amazing hair."

"Thank you, Em," she said with a small smile, looking up from under her ridiculously long lashes.

This was gonna be a long night. I knew that already.

Then she appraised me. Her eyes raked over my outfit. I began to feel a little self conscious because she had that look on her face that said: gosh, Emmett, whydda have to go and ruin this, too? Then one of her perfect eyebrows quirked up and she gave me a smile.

"Someone's lookin' good tonight," she said.

"Really, and who might that be?" I asked, pretending to play dumb.

"You, silly," she said with a small laugh.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, b'cause if it were any other guy, I would have to rip their heart out."

"And I would never doubt that you could, or would, my Macho Man."

"Would you like to go to the limo, my gorgeous Rosalie?" I asked.

"I'd like that," she answered.

She looked so much like a princess that I wanted to be her knight in shining armor. So I scooped her up into my arms, bridal style, and carried her off to the limo that we were sharing with the rest of my family, Jake, the McKendricks, and Julius.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**In the POV of: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen (or, as the rest of the population of Forks knows him, Eduard Tony Maslin, but called Tony)**

The girls had been too far away for me to see how my Bella looked, and now that we were close enough, all of their minds were blocked. And it was a very strong shield, too. Most probably, it was Bella and Juliette Lanay working together to keep me out.

So I supposed I had to be patient and wait for Bella to come down the stairs, but patience wasn't my strongest virtue.

They all came down one at a time. A sure fire way to torture me to insanity, seeing as I couldn't be tortured to death.

First, my daughter, Remesmee came out. She was beautiful. I heard the term he Jacob used when he saw her: holy cannoli. I laughed inwardly. But at least it wasn't an expression that had profanities in it, or sounded like a term Emmett would use. I had grown to respect Jacob more and more each day, and finally, I had come to accept him. He saw that in my face. Before they left I put a hand on my darling little girl's shoulder.

She looked at me, her eyes the exact replica of her mother's.

"Yes, daddy?" she asked.

"You look so beautiful, dear; I just wanted to tell you to have a marvelous time tonight."

"Thank you, daddy." Then she put her hand to my neck and my vision was what Remesmee was showing me. With a background of reds and pinks, I saw all of our faces: mine, Bella's, Jacob's, Rosalie's, Alice's, Jasper's, Emmett's, Carlisle's, Esme's, and now, Juliette's, Nicolette's, Guinevere's, Torin's, Logan's, and Julius'. I felt an immense amount of love. I knew what she was trying to show me. She was saying that no matter what would happen, where any of our paths would go, she would always love us.

She released me from her thoughts and I kissed her on her forehead. "Have fun tonight, my darling girl."

"I will, daddy, and you too."

"And be sure not to call me 'daddy'. We would have quite a bit of explaining to do if that were to slip out, now wouldn't we?"

"Yeah, _Tony_, we would."

I laughed at my daughter's ability to remember and learn things so quickly.

Then, hand in hand, she and Jacob went off to the limo.

And when I turned around, I saw her, the only reason, besides Nessie, that I was in existence.

I saw Bella.

"You look so gorgeous, love," I said to her.

"Thank you, Edward, you look amazing, too, but don't you always?"

I laughed. "I suppose, but isn't that part of the job description for a vampire?"

"Most definitely." We had been getting better and better at teasing about whom, well, what, we were. I remember when she first knew, she could barely say the word 'vampire'.

Oh, goodness, she's gorgeous. I could barely think straight.

She's perfect.

"Would you like to go to the limo, love?"

"Yes, please."

So I took her by the waist and we headed to the limo which was being shared by my family, the McKendricks, and Julius.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**In the POV of: Julius Jacolby Innis (who can be called by Julius or Jacolby, but has no preference. But everyone has seemed to take to calling him Julius, so, according to the rest of the population of Forks, he is known as Julius)**

I was practically bouncing in place.

I had seen the first three girls walk down the stairs, and they looked amazing, I'm not going to lie. But who I really wanted to see was Juliette Lanay, who I'm thinking of just calling Juliette now. Not because her name was "too long", no, but because the name Juliette, even though spelled differently, reminds me of the night I told her I loved her.

And there was my princess.

Really, she looked like a princess, and of course, was formerly a princess. So elegant, so graceful, so beautiful was she.

"Why hello, Julius," said the gorgeous girl in front of me.

"Hello, Juliette," I greeted her. "You look simply divine, princess, if I may be so bold."

"If I am to allow only one other besides those in my family to be bold in my presence, it would, without a doubt, be you."

"I thank you very kindly, highness." I reached for her hand and kissed it, looking up at her. She giggled softly.

"You look very handsome, Julius," she said shyly. If I was able to blush, then would have been the perfect time for me to do so.

"Thank you, Juliette."

"You're very welcome, Julius."

"Would you care to go to the limo?"

"I would love that."

So I held out my arm to her, and right as we started walking she whispered to me: "I like the idea on my name."

If only I could blush.

But I just laughed and we walked to the limo which was shared by me, the Cullens, the Hales, and the McKendricks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Okay, there's a long chapter for you! I hope it starts to make up for how horrible I was to not post for so long!!!! I'm really sorry!!!! But I hope you all can find it in your big hearts to forgive me!!!!! Oh, and don't tell, but this chapter is longer than any of the other ones which I've written for my other stories. Shhh, it's a secret ;) I hope you like this chapter, and don't worry I promise to follow up with part II!!!. And I know I don't deserve it, but please, please I would be sooo grateful if you guys would review!!!!!! I'll make it up to you, I promise!!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Thanks Buches,**

**~Lissie**


	14. And in the Minds of the BoysPart II

And in the Minds of the Boys...Part II

**A/N: Okay, so this is the 2****nd**** part of what I was starting...but I guess you figured that one out already, seeing as you are all so smart! Haha, okay, so let's get this show on the road, sounds good?**

**Me: guess what?**

**  
My friends: What?**

**Me: I own Twilight, **_**and**_** I own the McKendricks and Julius!**

**My friends: Really? Cool!**

**Stephanie Meyer: No, I own Twilight!**

**Me: Aw, come on, couldn't you play along?**

**SM: Nope, sorry**

**Me: Oh well, at least I still have the McKendricks and Julius!**

**In my world, that means that I may not own Twilight, but I do own the McKendricks and the amazing, the one and only... Julius!!!**

**Carry on ;)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This Chapter will be in the POVs of: Torin Jarlath (TJ), Jasper/Jaspal (JP), and Logan Patrick (LP) ~ this probably will be the order of their POVs, but you never know...XD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**In the POV of: Torin Jarlath McKendrick (but it seems to be that only people in his family, and ones who know him well such as the Cullens and the Hales, call him Torin Jarlath. So to the rest of the population of Forks, he is known as just Torin.**

I couldn't wait to see my darling Guinevere Shay. I knew for a fact that she would look stunning! I had seen most of the Cullens, our new family, walk down to meet their soul mates: Rosalie, Remesmee (who seemed to like to be called Nessie), and Bella. And we saw our sister, Juliette Lanay; walk down into the arms of Julius Jacolby. We, meaning Logan Patrick and myself, but Edward (Tony), Emmett (Emery), and Jasper (Jasper) decided to play big brother as well and help us out. He had no issue with that and told us that if he ever hurt her in any way imaginable, he would kill himself, but then he changed his mind and said he wouldn't let him die so easily by the hands of the Volturi and said they could torture him as long as they wanted to. Truly, our Juliette could not have found a better match.

I looked at my little sister, who was really about two years younger than I am, walk down the stairs. She was so beautiful. Gliding gracefully down the stairs and went straight into her lover's arms. I knew that they would be perfect for each other.

Then I saw her, my angel: Guinevere Shay. She looked utterly amazing. Her dress may have been subtler than the others more flamboyant dresses, but I knew that that was how she liked to dress. All of my sisters did, but I knew that Juliette Lanay would dress up very fancily at times, but she still knew what her older sisters liked.

But simple or not, I was nearly swooning at the sight of my love. An entrancing blue, floor length ball gown and I knew she was wearing heels because normally, she didn't even reach my shoulder and tonight, she did.

She gracefully walked over to me. I took her hand and spun her under my arm. She was giggling all the while.

"You look lovely, sweetheart," I said in her ear. But to vampires, it would be the same if I was yelling it.

I knew that if she could blush, she would be. "Why thank you, Torin Jarlath. You look divine as well."

I would be blushing as well if I could.

"Would you care to go to the limo?"

"I most certainly would."

So together we walked to the limo which would be shared with the rest of our family, the Cullens, the Hales, Julius, and Jacob Black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**In the POV of: Jasper Whitlock Hale (But as the rest of the population of Forks know him, Jaspal Halewood) **

Oh gracious, Alice looks amazing, I thought, happy that both of the mind readers were happily occupied staring at their soul mates, too busy to worry about my thoughts. But I knew that I also had to keep my emotions in check, for the sake of all of the others. But what I also knew was, since I was able to sense their emotions, was that their feelings were a lot like mine.

But I mean, really, Alice, are you trying to kill me? She was wearing a blue halter gown that was far too beautiful to describe.

"Hi there, Jazzy," said my ever exuberant wife.

"Why hello there, ma'am," I drawled, knowing how much she loved my accent.

My love giggled. It was sweet and tinkling and so much like a pixie's: infectious. I couldn't help laughing along with her.

I had seen the some of the other girls come out: Rosalie, Remesmee, and Bella. I had seen two of my new sisters descend the stairs as well: Juliette Lanay and Guinevere Shay, who I more often than not called Juliette and Guinevere.

"Would you like to go out to the limo, darlin'?" I asked my gorgeous Alice.

"Not yet. I want to wait for Nicolette so she won't have to have her debut alone."

How caring my wife was. "Of course, baby." She was so sweet and selfless, caring for others and using her visions to help her friends, family, and loved ones. I'm not sure how I got so lucky to have her as my wife.

So we waited for Nicolette to descend the stairs to go to the limo which was to be shared by my family, Julius, Jacob, and the McKendricks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**In the POV of: Logan Patrick McKendrick (but it seems that only his family and close friends call him Logan Patrick, despite the fact that he prefers. So, to the rest of the population of Forks knows him as Logan.)**

I had seen the rest of my sisters walk down the stairs and the Cullen: Remesmee (who seemed to like to be called Nessie), Rosalie, our Juliette Lanay, Bella, Guinevere Shay, and Alice. Now it was my wife's turn.

The rest of the women had been beautiful, I'm not bind, I know that they were, but none could compare to my wife, Nicolette Oriana.

She was stunning.

She was gorgeous.

She was...Nicolette. Not even all of the most wonderful compliments in the world could describe her.

Her dress was a lovely pink ball gown. It my favorite color on her.

"Nicolette Oriana, you look amazing," I told her, a bit breathless, and she was in my arms, finally.

"Thank you, sweetheart, you look very handsome, too."

"Would you like to go to the limo?" I saw that Alice and Jasper had waited for us so we Nicolette wouldn't be alone in her debut. That was very nice.

"Yes, please."

So Nicolette Oriana, my love; Alice and Jasper; and I walked out to the limo which was being shared by my family, the Cullens, the Hales, Julius, and Jacob Black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: How was it? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please, please review!!! The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come!!! **

**Question: should the next chapter be the limo ride or just the ball?**

**Lots of Love,**

**Thanks Bunches,**

**~Lissie **


	15. Author's Note Sorry about this!

**A/N: I'm sorry for posting this instead of a chapter, I hate these, too, but I just wanted to let you all know that I've gone back and edited all of the chapters! So that means that there won't be nearly as much confusion!!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Thanks Bunches,**

**~Lissie**


End file.
